Guards
by Tierra Lancer
Summary: Where we follow a pair of Royal Guards for a day as they police the city of Mournhold, with pack rats, assassins, and a guest appearance from the Nerevarine too. Chapter 3 now up, and story finished!
1. Morning Shift

Disclaimer: All references to places, people, and things within the worlds of Morrowind and Morrowind: Tribunal are © Bethesda Softworks. I think. Well, they're © not to me, anyway. However, Adryn and Elendro are both © me. Yay.

**Guards**  
by Tierra  
  
--Chapter 1--

**08:34 a.m.**

"You know what the worst thing about being a Royal Guard is?"

Adryn Sadrasei idly turned to look at his friend through the slit in his helmet, bemused. He could already tell this was going to be another of Elendro's random observations which he, with a kind of horrible fascination, had begun to look forward to. He sighed. "What?"

"The fact that it's so hard to use the bathroom. There's a whole ritual involved, you know?"

"...is this how you say hello to me now?" Adryn asked incredulously, after a short, pronounced silence.

"Well, it's true!" Elendro pointed at his belt. "You see, normal people can just go to the bathroom and do their thing, and that's that, right? But not us. No no, we have to get rid of layers 'n' layers of armour and leather and chainmail before we can go potty."

"That...is a truly enlightening observation to be making right after breakfast, 'Dro."

"Now, why can't they make codpieces that just have a little flap or hinge or something to make every armour-wearing being's life a lot easier? We wear chainmail skirts anyway, why would anyone notice a door to the crotch? It'd be well-hidden. And think about how easy life would be when we visit the broth--"

Adryn cut him off, swinging his legs off the bed and grabbing his swordbelt and scabbard. "No, stop. Don't go there. Otherwise I might actually start considering one of your ideas, and we both know that never ends well." He buckled the belt about his waist and hooked the scabbard to it, making sure it was tightly attached. "Now, get ready. Besides, why bother getting a blow in full armour when you can get one in complete comfort anyway, without armour?"

Elendro shrugged. "Hey, it's an idea. Because then we could just go to the brothel on our beat, and no-one would ever know because we'd never be out of armour anyway!" He pushed open the barracks door that led outside, holding it for Adryn. "It's not like we ever actually do anything on patrol anyway, no-one'd miss us.

"We have to keep up appearances, 'dro. Keeps the people in line. Anyway, if we're never out of armour, how does that help us stay discrete?" Adryn asked, reluctantly curious despite himself. Elendro was an unconventional sort, yet some of his ideas could actually be turned into something useful. And Adryn knew that Elendro did try to patent his designs - often under Adryn's name, to the merchants they both frequented. This often led to rather embarrassing situations for Adryn.

"Well, you know, if we're needed, just close the hatch and out the door, right? No fiddling with all this armour, taking ages to put it back on while people wait for us to uphold the law without having to uphold our pants at the same time."

Adryn shot a thoughtful look at his friend. He could just imagine, behind the expressionless crimson helmet so respected by all of Morrowind, Elendro's cocky, self-satisfied grin, the one that he always wore whenever he knew he was gaining Adryn's support for one of his ideas. "If I hear anything about this being my idea from the armourer, I am going to lock you in the sewer with the liches, you hear me? Now come on, we're due on duty in the Bazaar."

"The Bazaar, eh? Odd place for Royal Guards, King Helseth never leaves the palace anyway," Elendro mused, leaning heavily on Adryn's shoulder as they walked into the bright daylight of Plaza Brindisi Dorom. "Pity we're not stationed at Godsreach, that's where that custom armourer works, hehe."

--

**09:03 a.m.**

The sprawling Great Bazaar of Mournhold was bathed in sunlight - it was another beautiful day in Lady Almalexia's city, as many of the citizens liked to tell random passing strangers. It was a busy weekend - a long festival was scheduled over the next few days and travellers were arriving early. The townfolk were all out and about on this fine day and the large plaza was fairly crowded with people, Dunmer and outlander alike. Doors of shops were thrown wide open, luring customers into their cool inviting rooms to browse for goods. The Bazaar Theatre was outdoing itself - the seats were filled and the action onstage was intense. Dotted around the entire area were the high plumes and glistening armour of the High Ordinators, elite warwizards, members of one of the most famed warrior orders in Morrowind and highly respected by all.

"Why aren't they doing their bloody jobs?" Elendro growled, slouched against the lamppost, his black-gloved hands tucked into his belt moodily. Adryn didn't blame him - he had wondered the same thing when he was told that the pair of them were required as extra security at the Bazaar today by the Captain of the Guard.

He let his gaze travel across the busy square before answering. "Look at all these people. I think even with the full squad of High Ordinators, they'd be run ragged. Besides, I heard something's going on at the Temple, and Lady Almalexia has recalled some of her troops for extra protection."

"You'd think her Hands would already be enough protection for her, especially with that Hler chappie around. Why'd they stick us in the Bazaar then? Two more guards aren't going to make a difference in this crowd."

"Because it's the busiest," Adryn said patiently, elbowing Elendro neatly in the small of the back. "On a day like today, where d'you think they're going to have more trouble - here or...say...Godsreach?"

Adryn looked around. The pair of them were drawing more than a few stares, which was expected. Royal Guards weren't often seen in the Bazaar, unlike the High Ordinators - in fact, some of these travellers had probably never seen a Royal Guard before. Adryn felt a measure of pride and straightened up, basking in the attention. He felt important.

"Hmm, you know, there is a certain advantage to being the only two Royal Guards here," came Elendro's voice in his ear, and Adryn turned to see his friend jerk his thumb at a small group of young, pretty, mixed-race adventurers, two of whom were in armour, giggling and talking amongst themselves while throwing significant little glances in the Guards' direction. Elendro waved at them cockily, which threw them into another sudden outburst of giggling and blushing. "Yup, the ladies love a man in uniform. Especially dashing Royal Guard crimson armour uniform." He flexed a bit, puffing out his chest to look more heroic.

Adryn rolled his eyes, catching his partner by the elbow just as he was about to move off towards the girls. "Right. Dashing. We have a job to do, Dro."

"Oh, come on, Adryn!"

"I'm not coming on," Adryn smirked, making Elendro laugh. "I swear, you would go after a goblin if it batted its eyelids at you."

"Hey, now that's overdoing it...it would have to be in a dress too."

Further conversation and possibly a friendly fist fight along that vein was cut off with the approach of an High Ordinator. His armour was rapidly losing its shine, and what little fabric he wore as part of his uniform was twisted and mussed up from being amongst the crowd for so long. His whole posture seemed to suggest exhaustion, a look that wasn't often seem among the mighty warrior order. Adryn hailed him. "Good day to you, friend! Care to join us?"

The haggard Ordinator changed direction and headed for them, sighing heavily as he reached the lamppost. He sank down upon the low wall next to it with a moan of relief. "It is bedlam out there, I swear. Someone could get killed and still be upright with how many people are in the Bazaar today! And the thieves are having a ball - you wouldn't believe the pickpockets out there, and half of them aren't even Thieves' Guild operatives either. If we didn't catch those freelancers, you can bet the Guild will have something to say about it. You two are obviously the Guards they sent from the Palace?" He looked up at them, his intimidating silver mask shining in the bright sun.

"That's us," Elendro nodded, and Adryn noted the pride in his voice. Light-hearted slacker though he was, deep down, Elendro was proud of his post, whether he realised it or not.

"Well, you might want to shift yourselves to the other side, over near the shopping area. It's mayhem over there." The High Ordinator shook his head, passing a hand across his mask. "They'll appreciate your help over there."

Adryn nodded and nudged Elendro. "Got it. C'mon, 'Dro, let's go earn our pay." He strode away, hearing the clink of armour as Elendro trotted to catch up with him.

--

**09:09 a.m.**

"You are such a workaholic, it makes me sick sometimes, Adryn." 

The pair were walking around the edge of the Bazaar to avoid the masses in the main areas, often getting separated for short periods. It was taking longer than usual as they had to maneouvre around the people who had gotten the same idea as themselves about avoiding the crowds. Adryn kept one hand on his sword hilt protectively, tilting his head in Elendro's direction.

"I'm just doing my job, Dro," he said defensively.

"Well, yeah, but when are you going to learn to have any fun?" They had reached the huge staircase on the other end of the Bazaar, and began to descend into the large shopping area. "I mean, if you're not on duty, you're checking when you're supposed to be on duty, polishing your armour, or training. You never come out for drinks with me anymore. I bet you can't even remember what the inside of the tavern looks like."

"Well, I...I..." Adryn trailed off, thinking about what Elendro was saying. He wanted to argue, but his partner had a point - he couldn't even remember the last time he had gone out to have some proper fun. He could, however, remember the times Elendro had invited him along, but he always made an excuse - he was too tired, he had an early shift, or something along those lines. In fact, it was almost always a work-related reason.

"Hah, see, told you!" Elendro crowed triumphantly, correctly interpreting his silence and poking Adryn in the ribs, between his armour joints. "That settles it. Tonight, you and me are hitting the Winged Guar. Get some good flin, a couple of wenches - each, of course - and maybe a good old brawl or two, eh?"

Adryn opened his mouth without thinking. "But, tomorrow is the start of the big festi--"

Elendro hooked his hand into the collar of Adryn's crimson breastplate and dragged him off-balance into the empty alley between the bridge and the shops. Adryn found himself against the wall of the shop, Elendro standing arms akimbo in front of him, absolutely radiating indignance. "Oh no. No, you don't, Adryn Sadrasei. You were going to say that tomorrow there's that big festival that we have to police and we have to be feeling up to it, weren't you?" He leaned forward, glaring so hard that Adryn could see his glowing red eyes behind the dark visor. "Weren't you? Don't lie."

"Well...yeah. B-but, it's true, we have to be awake early!"

"Adryn..." Elendro shook his head, setting his hands on his friend's shoulders with a dramatic sigh. Adryn glanced nervously towards the entrance of the alley where the shop square was - people in the crowd were starting to stare. "When are you going to learn that joining the Guards does not mean you have to give up your social life? Remember fun? Remember what fun is like? Because just because you're a Guard doesn't mean you should stop having it. I manage it, don't I? And I haven't been fired yet."

"But it's easier for you!" Adryn said, all too aware of all the eyes that were peering curiously down the alley at the pair. "Cut it out, people are staring."

Elendro didn't appear to have heard him, and kept staring into his visor. "Look, you're not bailing on me tonight, alright? It'll be fun!" From the wide-eyed looks that were turned in their direction, Adryn was sure that more than a few people had heard and misinterpreted Elendro's declaration. He wanted to laugh but was sure Elendro wouldn't appreciate it and managed to keep quiet."No excuses this time, you and me are gonna go out and have a good time and for one night, just...NOT be Guards. Okay?" he pleaded.

Adryn sighed, feeling defeated. Another thing he could say about his friend - when he set his mind to something, you might as well try and stop the sun's cycle. "Fine. Fine, you and me, tonight, at the Winged Guar." He batted at Elendro's hands. "Now, will you let me go? Because I'm pretty sure your little adventuress friends are really beginning to wonder which side of the road we both travel on, if you get my meaning." He nodded significantly at the alley entrance where some of the girls from before could be seen, whispering and pointing and, of course, giggling. Elendro followed his gaze curiously and suddenly let go of Adryn's shoulders as if he'd been burned. The girls continued to stare, until Elendro waved to them nervously. They moved away, whispering animatedly amongst themselves. 

Elendro coughed. "I'm torn between wanting to see them at the Guar tonight...and hoping that none of them show up."

--

**09:14 a.m.**

They re-emerged into the bright daylight of the square. If anything, the crowd had become even more concentrated, with roadside stalls hawking their wares, travelling entertainers, adventurers, mercenaries...once, even, with a thrill of fear, Adryn was sure he'd seen the black mask of a Dark Brotherhood assassin, but he blinked and it was gone.

It wasn't long before he realised what was missing - Elendro's ever-present voice in his ear. He looked around, startled and annoyed with himself that he hadn't realised his friend's absence sooner. Oddly, he couldn't see the glow of crimson armour anywhere else in the crowd - but he wasn't surprised, Elendro wasn't particularly tall, especially in this crowd. Neither am I, Adryn thought, standing on tiptoe to try and get a better look at the crowd.

He turned a few times and his gaze landed upon two of the young adventuresses, a Khajiit in netch leather armour and someone who was probably her charge, a Dunmer who looked like a teenager. He cut through the crowd after them and caught up. "Excuse me, sera."

The Dunmer turned to see who had hailed her and a blush heated her cheeks as she tucked her face into the Khajiit's sleeve, hiding behind her. The Khajiit grinned toothily up at the Guard. "Carada hears you, friend. What do you ask?" she asked in the typical rolling accent of the Khajiiti.

"I was wondering if you had seen my partner" - the word was ill-chosen as the Dunmer made a muffled sound that made Carada grin - "around anywhere."

"Oh, your...special friend?" Carada began to giggle as well, but managed to compose herself. Adryn wondered idly if these girls had been put under some sort of giggling spell. "Carada thinks she saw him near the bookseller's."

"Oh! Well, thank you, sera." Adryn nodded his thanks and turned away, peering around. As he moved off towards the bookseller's, he cast a curious look back at the two travelling companions - yes, he knew it, whispering together, undoubtedly about himself and his 'special friend'. He shook his head. Even when he wasn't trying, Elendro had a knack for getting him into trouble.

--

**09:30 a.m.**

"Adryn! Where have you been?" Elendro's call floated across to him from the top of the stairs and Adryn turned, seeing his friend standing in what could only be called a cocky pose. Adryn jogged up the stairs, ready to deliver a speech on just exactly how annoyed he was.

"Where have -I- been? I could ask you the same bloody question! I thought you wer--" His gaze dropped behind Elendro randomly and he fell silent. Finally, he cleared his throat. "'Dro...what in the name of all that is good and pure is that?"

Elendro sat down on the low wall. "A pack rat," he said fondly, scratching the rat's head as it nosed its way under his hand like a puppy.

"...I apologise for my undoubtedly colossal ignorance, but what is a pack rat?"

"A pack rat's a pack rat. Some Breton's selling 'em, a hundred drakes a head. Cute little buggers, aren't they? Carry a load and fight for you too. I call him Ratty."

A full minute's silence. Then..."Ratty. You can't be serious."

Elendro sighed. "What have I done wrong now?"

"It's...it's..." Adryn could feel himself on the edge of a full-blown rant. He forced his voice into a hiss to avoid a scene. "That is one hundred drakes you will never see again, and you already owe me fifty, Dro. And if you insist on keeping this thing, this...Ratty with you at all times, then you are going to be patrolling on your own."

"But why? What's wrong with Ratty?"

"Do you have any idea how...stupid you look patting a rat that carries luggage?" Adryn sighed. "Of all the crazy things you do..."

"Hey!" Elendro growled, indignant. "This isn't half as crazy as the things that are going on in this bazaar. No-one's gonna notice a little rat with bags. Besides, he's cute! Look." He picked the rat up and thrust him into Adryn's arms. The rat gazed up into Adryn's helmet with big black eyes and made a spirited attempt to climb up and lick Adryn's face. He averted his gaze, struggling to keep the rat away. "Oh, come on 'Dro, get this thing off me!" He passed the rat back hurriedly, brushing his hands on his chainmail.

"Sera! Sera, help me!"

Relieved for the distraction from all things Ratty-related, Adryn turned to see a middle-aged Breton woman toiling up the stairs towards them, in an obvious state of panic and anguish. As she arrived he took her arm to steady her, allowing her to lean on him. "Woah, calm down. What can we do for you?"

"My daughter! My husband! They-they've gone into the sewers! Oh please, sera, help them!" The woman grabbed wildly at Adryn's armour, her hair coming rapidly out of its neat little bun, eyes wide with fear. "Please, sera!"

Adryn took her by the arms and guided her to the wall, gently pushing her down to sit upon it. "Ssh, it's okay, we will investigate." He heard Elendro inhale behind him and cut off his argument by glancing over his shoulder. "We WILL investigate." He turned back to the woman. "What are their names, and why did they go into the sewers?"

"A-Aurelie is my daughter, and Bagnen is my husband. She wandered down there when we were inside the trader's and my husband followed her down to bring her back. Oh, please, hurry, sera!"

Adryn nodded. "Worry not, we will bring them back. You wait right here and don't move, alright? Come on, 'Dro."

--

**09:49 a.m.**

The sewers, as most sewers are, were dark, dank and smelt like...well, crap. As one would expect. Being sewers. Adryn had expected this, of course, though he himself had never been in the sewers. It did not make it any more pleasant to know that he was right.

"'Dro, give me that torch...we've got to find a way around this place."

Elendro handed him the blazing torch from behind, muttering quietly and venomously. Adryn couldn't exactly catch what he was saying, but the words "crap", "murder" and "sewer" were a few of the words he did catch, and he could make a guess about what his friend was saying. He could also tell that all Elendro was doing was keeping himself busy to stop thinking about a very real and very unpleasant possibility - not only were the sewers the lair of all sorts of monsters and demons, but somewhere in here was the lair of the infamous Dark Brotherhood. The fact that they didn't know what Bagnen or Aurelie looked like was not a comforting thought.

"Stick close and watch my back, Dro." Adryn unsheathed his sword, holding the torch high. "Almalexia knows what we'll find down here. And must that rat of yours come with us?" Adryn looked back to where Ratty was peering into the canal of the sewer curiously, and made a face.

"Hey, he might be helpful. Plus, I couldn't just leave him in the Bazaar all alone, could I?" Adryn heard the sound of Dro's scimitar being pulled from its scabbard. "Lead on."

The echo of their armoured footsteps sounded horribly loud and focused in the long corridors of the sewers. There was no sign of any movement, other than the occasional rat, that scurried away at their approach. Adryn's nerves were wearing very thin - each jumping shadow that the torch threw on the mossy walls turned into a lich, a goblin, a monster in Adryn's mind, and he kept glancing sharply at them only to find that they had turned back into shadows. He cursed his own jumpiness and tried to stay focused. Elendro had stopped muttering some time ago, but he could still hear his footsteps and the soft patter of claws from Ratty.

"This is making me nervous," Elendro suddenly said from behind him. It still surprised Adryn that whenever he thought of something, Elendro would often make a comment along the same lines. "There is nothing around...no monsters, no adventurers, no assassins, no nothing...it's as if they'd all just...vanished. It's creepy."

"No need to be nervous, 'Dro." Adryn hoped he sounded convincing - he didn't want either of them to start panicking, and if Elendro was anywhere near his own state of mind, panic could set in at any second. "Just becau-augh!" He tripped suddenly, landing against the wall of the sewer with a loud clang, almost dropping the torch. 

"What?! What is it?!" Elendro cried out form behind him - he definately sounded panicky now, looking around frantically with his sword held up in a defensive posture. 

Adryn steadied himself against the wall, fumbling to get a grip on both his torch and his sword. "Calm down, Dro, I just tripped on this...mother of..." He held the torch close to the ground, eyes wide.

It illuminated the still form of a lich, clearly dead, its now lifeless skeletal claw still wrapped around its sword. Adryn swallowed, trying not to gag at the lich's horrendous wounds. Its attacker had been very intent on slaying it, and had literally torn it open, spilling its innards across the walkway. Elendro brought his hand to the front of his helmet and retched, turning away from the vile body hurriedly. Adryn nudged Ratty away from the body with his boot - the rat was showing way too much interest in it, which was something he didn't want to watch.

"'Dro, come on." Adryn edged his friend around the body, keeping his back to it carefully and keeping Ratty in front of them. He shone the torch ahead of them.

The light bounced off a scene of carnage. Skeletons, goblins and durzogs lay slain on both sides of the sewer, split open, their bodies raided and kicked aside. Adryn almost felt pity for them, had he not known their true nature - they would have attacked anyone unlucky enough to cross their paths. This time, they must have picked on the wrong warrior. What a mistake. 

Elendro tore off his helmet and dropped to his knees by the edge of the gutter, retching. Adryn turned aside, feeling sorry for his friend. As a soldier and a fighter, Elendro was top-notch, but he took death very seriously. Adryn knew Elendro wasn't used to the grittier, darker side of being a soldier - in fact, neither of them were, but somehow, seeing Elendro react like this was helping Adryn become stronger, in order to support his friend. This kind of wanton carnage was not something Elendro could handle.

Adryn held up the torch - the bodies continued sporadically as far as he could see. He knelt down next to Elendro, patting his back. Elendro was trembling, one hand across his stomach, wiping his mouth with the back of the other. "D-d-do we have to do this, Adryn?" he moaned weakly, his eyes unfocused.

Adryn unhooked a flask from his belt and gave it to his friend. "Here, have some water. I wish I could say we didn't have to, and I know you hate to hear it, but we have a job to do, 'Dro." He glanced up. "Besides, I think we're going in the wrong direction...neither the child nor the husband could have done this, or have come in this direction if this is what greeted them. Let's head back, there must be a door somewhere we can go through."

Elendro took the flask and tilted it, letting the water fall into his mouth. He spat it out into the gutter, coughed, and recapped the flask, handing it back. "Th-thanks, Adryn." Adryn stood, first helping Elendro to his feet then retrieving his helmet. He gave it back, and Elendro slid it back over his head, masking his features once again.

Edging around the horrible dead lich, Elendro carrying Ratty past it, they headed back in the direction they had come.

--

**11:01 a.m.**

At last, they found a door hidden in one of the recesses that were positioned along the walls of the sewer system. Dust had been brushed from the handle and the floor was scuffed where the door had been opened. 

"I think this is our best bet," Adryn said, glancing over his shoulder at Elendro. Elendro still didn't look his best - his grip on his sword was less confidant, and he held it lowered. His voice still quivered a little when he spoke. "I hope we find them soon...I want to get out of this forsaken place."

Adryn pushed the handle down slowly, wincing as it creaked loudly. It opened to reveal an empty corridor. Adryn felt a definite sense of foreboding as he perceived the long deserted passage. Somehow, it called to mind the carnage they had just retreated from. 

"A-anything there?" Adryn didn't have to look behind him to know that Elendro was hiding behind him, quite probably with one hand over his visor just in case they stumbled across the remnants of another battle.

"No, nothing here, it's just empty."

"Oh...good." Elendro's intense relief was evident in his voice.

The pair of Guards stepped forward, Adryn in front, Elendro watching his back, and Ratty following behind like a faithful puppy. They edged cautiously along the passage, until suddenly, there was movement from the far end of the passage. Adryn immediately crouched, bringing his sword to the ready. Elendro appeared by his side as if by reflex, his sword also held in front of him, all signs of his previous queasiness having vanished. Movement meant something alive, not a corpse. Usually. Unless someone got creative with the necromantic arts. "What is it?"

"I-I don't know...I thought I...yes, there, there's a person there!"

Sure enough, there was the outline of a person at the end of the corridor, dressed in rags. The face was hidden by a voluminous hood, but from the build the figure appeared to be male.

Adryn leaned back slightly to Elendro. "D'you think that's the husband?"

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there? Sera! Hey, sera!" Elendro strode forward a few steps, calling out to the hooded man. "Is your name Bagnen, by any chance?"

The figure turned, swayed on the spot, and lifted a hand wordlessly.

Too late Adryn remembered that the sewers held not only monsters and the Dark Brotherhood - it was also the hunting ground of the terrifying Black Dart Gang.

- End of Part 1 -  
  
Author's Note: Love Morrowind. Love Royal Guards. And now, for the compulsory end-of-chapter questions: who is the hooded man? What will happen to our intrepid heroes? Will Adryn ever be rid of Ratty? Stay tuned!

T  
  



	2. MidMorning

Disclaimer: All references to places, people, and things within the worlds of Morrowind and Morrowind: Tribunal are © Bethesda Softworks. I think. Well, they're © not to me, anyway. However, Adryn and Elendro are both © me. Yay.

**Guards**  
by Tierra  
  
--Chapter 2--

**11:02 a.m.**

The dart appeared to grow out of Elendro's neck. He clapped a hand to the point of impact and pulled out the dart. "What the--" Suddenly, his legs gave out from under him and he collapsed heavily to his knees before toppling sideways with a resounding smash of metal on stone. He looked horribly lifeless.

Adryn watched in shock. He wanted his legs to move, so he could help Elendro, but he felt rooted to the spot, his eyes riveted to his friend's still body. His hand and sword seemed frozen in mid-air, motionless. It was as if time itself had just stopped.

And then, time suddenly kicked in. With a strangled cry, Adryn spurred his body forwards, forcing himself past his friend's prone form. He was too close for his opponent to use darts now, and there was a clang of steel on steel as Adryn's blade clashed on the dagger the hooded figure had desperately brought up to defend himself. Technique had gone out the window - repeatedly Adryn smashed his blade down on the man's dagger, relying on brute strength, ignoring the burning in his muscles.

This assault would probably have continued in much the same way were it not for Ratty. The small pack rat had scurried forward after Elendro's fall but lacked Adryn's longer legs. Having finally arrived, the rat leapt into the fray, literally. With a jump he landed on the man's foot and sunk his teeth bone-deep into the man's ankle. "Ow!" The beggar jumped in surprise and dropped his guard for a fateful split-second.

Adryn drove forward, burying his sword up to the hilt in the man's body. It felt like his sword met no resistance as it went straight through his opponent's midriff, protruding from his back. The man's gaze dropped to the steel, watching his own blood run down the bloodchannel before raising his wide-eyed stare to look into Adryn's visor for a split second. He collapsed forward with a low groan. Adryn staggered backwards with the man's sudden deadweight, feeling his gloves getting soaked with the warm blood. He retreated a few steps, twisting the body sideways and pulling his sword free, and stood still, breathing harshly.

A soft patter of paws and an insistent squeak made him glance backwards and his gaze fell upon Elendro's body. He tossed aside his sword and pulled off his helmet, feeling the taut icy grip of panic in his chest as he raced back to Elendro's side. Adryn dropped to his knees and carefully removed Elendro's helmet.

His friend's dark, blue-black hair seemed even darker, strangely, until Adryn realised it was because his skin had gone deathly pale. Beads of sweat stood out on his forehead and his breathing was harsh and irregular. His eyelids flickered, his eyes rolled and his head lolled around like a stringless marionette. Adryn could tell that he was only semi-conscious. He could also tell that if Elendro slipped into unconsciousness, he would die.

"Don't...don't you dare die on me..." he muttered softly, grabbing his friend's shoulders and shaking him. "Wake up, damn you!" It was to no avail - Elendro's eyes were unfocused and he looked like he was falling asleep. His breath was becoming shallower and less frequent - every breath looked like it required a massive effort.

Adryn dug in the pockets of his belt, searching frantically for a potion that would save his friend's life. Nothing. He had forgotten to bring any...no, he hadn't forgotten, he had assumed he wouldn't need any. Desperately, he searched Elendro's belt, sure that he would find a potion there. Also nothing. In fact, his belt was strangely devoid of anything.

Adryn glanced at his friend's face and terror made his heart skip a beat. Elendro's eyes were shut properly now. Adryn put his ear near Elendro's dry lips and felt a slight glimmer of hope - though shallow and almost nonexistant, his friend was still breathing. There was still time.

Ratty had nosed under Elendro's limp hand and was squeaking insistently, obviously expecting to be scratched. Adryn stared at the rat. The pack rat. Of course! He reached across Elendro's body and dug into the bags that were slung over its back, and was rewarded - a health-restoring potion in a small crystal vial. He should have known that if Elendro bought a pack rat, he would try to get his money's worth out of it and load the poor creature with everything from cookies to money to a flame atronach.

Adryn wrestled with the cork of the vial, keeping a nervous eye on his friend's chest, hoping against hope that the slight up and down movement wouldn't stop. The cork gave suddenly and Adryn almost lost his balance, just managing to keep the vial of precious fluid from spilling.

"'Dro, c'mon, don't die on me..." Adryn muttered, supporting Elendro's head with one hand. He prayed silently that Elendro was still conscious enough to swallow. Gently, he tilted the vial to Elendro's lips, watching closely.

He wasn't swallowing. Adryn began to panic. Elendro's chest was barely even moving now, and he was breathing very slowly. "Please..." Adryn murmured, feeling his eyes beginning to burn with unshed tears. He couldn't imagine life without his best friend beside him. He pulled the soft fabric of the uniform away from Elendro's neck. The puncture wound was almost invisible - only a small red swelling was any indication of the poison that was taking his friend from him slowly. Adryn's hand was trembling as he pressed Elendro's throat gently, trying to convince him to swallow - though it wouldn't cure him, it would buy him some precious time. He cursed as the dead marksman's blood oozed from his gloves onto his friend's neck. In a fit of rage and terror he tore the stained glove off and hurled it with a wet splat against the wall. It didn't help. He touched Elendro's throat again, trying to keep his blood-stained hands from shaking. Under his bare fingers, Elendro's pulse was weak and slow.

Suddenly Elendro coughed and sputtered, his throat bobbing weakly. Adryn felt a rush of relief, which he knew was foolish - he had bought his friend ten minutes of life at most, and there was no way he could get them both out of the sewers in that amount of time. It was simply too far, and he didn't dare attempt to drag Elendro out in his condition. Horrible reality began to sink in and Adryn bowed his head against his friend's armour, feeling his throat and eyes beginning to burn again. He felt so useless. There was no way Elendro would live.

A black swordblade tapped against his shoulder lightly, pinging off his crimson armour, perilously close to his throat. "Sera," came the soft, growling lilt of a female Khajiit. "Friend or foe?"

"F-friend," Adryn stammered, hoping he was telling the truth. He really didn't know why he cared anyway.

The swordblade slid off his armour, and he heard it being sheathed. He turned, scrubbing his eyes hurriedly on his remaining glove before he realised he had probably left a horrible red blood streak across his face. The speaker was indeed a young female Khajiit in tailored green glass armour. She was an intimidating beast, but behind her Adryn could see a young Breton man and a little girl, who was hiding behind the Khajiit's tail and trying to take it with her to the edge of the canal to peer inside. It was a strange sight.

The Khajiit cocked her head to one side, with an enquiring glance at Elendro, whose breathing had steadied a little. "Royal guards should not be in sewers. Can Avery help the good sera?"

Adryn prayed as he voiced his concerns. "Please, sera, m-my partner has fallen victim to the poison of the Black Dart Gang...please, do you have a potion to cure him? If not..." Adryn shot a worried look back at Elendro. He couldn't speak the possibility and choked on his words.

"Sera...Avery is sorry but she has no cure potions."

Adryn felt a leaden weight settle in his stomach, and felt a foolish rage for a second at the idiotic Khajiit who didn't have a potion to save his friend. "Then...all is lost for..."

"He needs temple's healer, sera. No potions can cure him now." Avery searched her belt and pulled out a scroll. "Here, sera. Save your worthy friend. Almsivi will save you both." She thrust the scroll of Almsivi Intervention into Adryn's blood-stained glove.

Adryn could barely voice his thanks. "T-T-Thank you, sera! A thousand blessings! P-Praise Almsivi!"

The Khajiit smiled, baring her sharp teeth. "Then hurry and leave, and perhaps we shall meet again under more appropriate conditions, yes?"

Adryn, who had stooped and looped Elendro's arm about his shoulders, still managed to have time for surprise, looking at the Khajiit. "I hope so, sera."

"Aye, sera. But hurry! Save your friend. Avery must escort this man and his charming daughter" - she smiled at the young girl playing with her tail - "back to Bazaar. Hurry!"

Adryn stood up, supporting Elendro's weight against him, shaking the scroll open with his free hand. "Thank you. I am forever in your debt." 

The Khajiit watched them from under her glass helmet. "Luck to you, sera."

Adryn nodded and read the script on the scroll and felt the sudden force of magic envelop them both. There was a brief moment of weightlessness and suddenly their surroundings changed. The huge majestic Temple of Almalexia loomed in front of them in the soft light. Her grounds stretched out behind them, pristine and well-tended.

This was, of course, lost on Adryn. Terribly aware of Elendro's weight, he looked around frantically. The old priestess who gave out blessings at the Temple stairs had already spotted them and was running over, calling out to him. "Mercy me, what happened to him?!"

"He's poisoned! Help me get him inside the temple!"

He moved Elendro as fast as he dared as the priestess ran ahead and held open the Temple doors. Adryn bit his lip, glancing at Elendro's pale face. "Hang on, Elendro..." The old priestess shepherded them to the right into the Infirmary wing. The nurse there was sitting at her desk, writing, when they came in. She pushed back the chair, standing up, her face all business. "What's happened?" She gestured to a bed.

Adryn guided his friend to the bed and lowered him onto it. "Black Dart poison."

The old Dunmer pursed her lips. "I always said they should lock up those damned sewers. Let all those monsters inside die of suffocation." She rummaged in her desk drawer, issuing orders as she did. "Get his armour off, sharpish, let him breathe."

Adryn fiddled with the leather buckles of the crimson breastplate covering his friend's chest and undid them, lifting the front half of the armour off and freeing Elendro's chest. He also undid the large pauldrons and pulled off Elendro's gauntlets. He was terrified at how shallow his friend's breathing was becoming - the potion was obviously wearing off. "Please, hurry!"

"Keep your armour on." The nurse returned, crushing some herbs in a calcinator. "Alright, that's enough, now out you go. I'm sorry," she added, seeing Adryn's pleading, worried look. "Just let me work. I'll call you when he is feeling better." 

Adryn stepped out of the Infirmary with a heavy heart, wringing his hands.

- End of Part 2 -  
  
Author's Note: The second part of the trilogy! This one's short but I couldn't fit anything else in without making it...wonky. So, does Elendro make it to Part 3? Who was that mysterious Khajiit? Will Adryn ever wipe the blood off his face? And where, oh where, could Ratty be?

T  
  



	3. Evening Shift

Disclaimer: All references to places, people, and things within the worlds of Morrowind and Morrowind: Tribunal are © Bethesda Softworks. I think. Well, they're © not to me, anyway. However, Adryn and Elendro are both © me. Yay.

**Guards**  
by Tierra

--Chapter 3--

**17:14 p.m.**

It was afternoon in the majestic city of Mournhold, and night would soon be falling. The two moons could just be seen beyond the light cloud cover, moving slowly on their inexorable course across the sky, and the streets were comparatively emptier than they were in the morning as the smarter citizens realised it wouldn't be safe out after dark.

Adryn was shaken awake by the old Dunmer nurse. He had dozed off on one of the Temple's seats out in the expansive gardens, where he had wandered, not wanting to leave his friend alone.

"Sera...sera, wake up..."

"H-huh?" Adryn shook himself awake quickly, rubbing his eyes. The events of the morning rushed back to him and he clasped the nurse's wizened hand, wincing as his overworked muscles protested against their rough treatment from earlier. "What of Elendro? Is he alright?"

"He is awake and stable, but very weak, sera. If not for his strong physical condition, he wouldn't have pulled through. He has been asking for you."

Adryn stood and followed the nurse inside the Temple and to the Infirmary, forcing himself to keep calm when in reality he wanted to pick the nurse up and carry her there. She walked so slowly, but he hid his impatience out of politeness.

Elendro was indeed awake, though he looked very sleepy. He was on the same bed, with a poultice against his wound. He didn't turn as the nurse let Adryn in, but his eyes flicked sideways and he smiled weakly. "Hah, you look awful, Adryn."

Adryn arched an eyebrow and surmised that he probably did, with blood on his armour and across his face. He chuckled, sitting on a stool next to Elendro's bed. "And you look great, I'm sure." He softened. "How are you?"

"Oh, can't complain." Elendro chuckled and winced. "I'm not supposed to move my neck too much."

They stayed in silence until Adryn sighed. "...I'm sorry, 'Dro."

Elendro snorted derisively. "Sorry? You? Why? It's not like you called out like a moron and got me shot, is it?"

"No, but I said we'd go into the sewer and--"

"--do our duty," Elendro cut him off. "And we did. I was an idiot. I'm the one who should be sorry." He lifted his arm weakly. "Speaking of duty, did you find that poor woman's family?"

Adryn shook his head. "I didn't have to. There was a young Khajiit down there who was taking care of them. Also got you back here. Without her..." He didn't finish. He didn't want to voice the horrible possibility that without her, Elendro wouldn't be talking to him right now.

"Really? Wish I could thank her."

Adryn chuckled. "That might just be possible, from the sounds of it she'll be hanging around. How long until you're up and about?"

"The nurse said I should be alright by tomorrow. Oh, bugger!" Elendro exclaimed suddenly. Adryn was instantly on his guard.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, Adryn..."

"What?!"

Elendro heaved a huge, theatrical sigh and slapped Adryn's knee weakly. "No Winged Guar tonight."

**18:43 p.m.**

Adryn hated to leave his friend, but he knew he had to report back or Tienius would skin him alive. Actually, he thought as he pushed open the door to the throne room, he'll probably skin me alive now; I'm almost an hour late. He looked down at himself and grimaced. He should have cleaned himself up. Tienius would give him hell for losing his helmet.

The Imperial was poring over a sheet of paper as Adryn approached. He glanced up and had to double-take. "What in blazes happened to you?"

Adryn sighed, trying to make it sound a bit less serious than it actually was. "Uhm...Bazaar duty?"

Tienius looked at him quizzically. "Bazaar duty or bizarre duty? Okay, run me through this slowly. First, where is that slacker Elendro, aren't you two always together? It's like seeing a tree throwing no shadow. And where is your helmet?"

Adryn appreciated his commander's humour most of the time, but this time he couldn't bring himself to laugh. "It's probably still in the sewers, sir. We ventured down there to find a young woman's husband and daughter. Elendro had an unfortunate encounter with the wrong end of a Black Darter while we were there."

Tienius' face fell. "Oh, Adryn, I'm so sorry..."

Adryn felt a little lost before it dawned on him. "Oh! No, sir, he isn't...h-he's resting at the Temple now. I got him back in time thanks to a timely meeting with a Khajiit who happened upon us."

Tienius sighed. He didn't often show much emotion, but he looked intensely relieved at the news. "Glad to hear it, soldier." He rubbed his chin. "A Khajiit, you say? Young lady? Wouldn't happen to have been wearing glass armour, would she, carrying a Daedric blade?"

Adryn was surprised. "Why, yes sir, how did you know?"

Tienius chuckled. "Ah, then you ran into the young Nerevarine."

"The...the Nerevarine, sir?"

"Aye, she's on a mission for me. Good thing I sent her, eh? Real tough girl, too." He shook his head. "On to more pressing matters. Concerning the festival tomorrow..."

Adryn snapped to attention. "Sir?"

Tienius eyed him. "Relax, you look like someone just shoved a pole where the sun don't shine. Since Elendro's wounded, he'll be off-rota. And you will be too, of course. Dismissed." He returned his attention to the papers in his hand, casually flipping through them.

"But...but sir!" Adryn was confused - he had been on the rota since the festival was announced. "I don't-"

"You're one of our top soldiers here in the Royal Guard, Adryn," Tienius said curtly, still looking over the papers. "Honest, hard-working, dedicated. However, you are also Elendro's partner and, more importantly, his best friend. This is an order - you are not to show up for work tomorrow. You are to keep Elendro company, because that's where you're needed most, not apprehending pickpockets amongst the masses." His face broke into a rare half-smile. "Life's not all work, boy. Enjoy your holiday."

**19:27 p.m.**

Elendro was sitting up in bed when Adryn came in later that night. "Please say you brought clothes." Elendro jerked a thumb at where his armour was lying rather haphazardly on the floor. "Fell asleep in my greaves and woke up feeling like I'd been chopped in half. Luckily that old nurse let me move so I could get them off. Did Boss-Man kill you? Shouldn't you be resting?" He looked over Adryn critically. "And shouldn't you have washed up by now?" Adryn held up a half-full cloth sack and tossed it into Elendro's lap. "Stop whining. There you go, a fresh change of clothes. Tienius wasn't so bad. Besides," he added dramatically, seeing Elendro watching him with an expectant look on his face. "I could never rest knowing my gallant partner is here, bedridden with poison."

"Oh, shut up." Elendro pulled off his shirt and began to rummage through the bag, extricating a fresh one. "Shouldn't you be...I dunno, getting ready for tomorrow or something?" he asked once he had fitted the shirt over his head.

"Nah, Tienius gave me the day off," Adryn said casually. "You too, of course."

Elendro paused, one arm through a sleeve. "Really? That man gave you a holiday? That's new. Probably realised we both deserved a break, overworked as we are. Now, unless you want to watch me strip, I suggest you wander behind that screen so I can change in private."

Adryn meandered obediently behind the screen, sitting on one of the stools and examining the goblets on the small table idly. "So, seriously, how are you feeling?"

"Couldn't be better! Well, considering the circumstances."

"Oh, hey, guess what?"

"What? Oh, I'm changed by the way, you can come back now. And, before you tell me what, I remember what I wanted to ask you - where's Ratty?"

Adryn froze, halfway around the screen. Ratty! He had forgotten all about the heroic little pack rat, and Ratty certainly hadn't been transported back to the temple with them. Before he could explain, a voice hailed them from the door.

"Ah, it is the sewer guards!"

Both Guards looked at the door, surprised that they hadn't heard someone approaching. It was the glass-clad Khajiit from the sewers, her armour cracked with fresh wounds showing underneath, her fur matted with darkened blood. However, she was still grinning. "It warms my heart to see you both alive."

Adryn was about to make introductions until Elendro, who had been looking thoughtful, cut him off. "A-ha, I already know who you are! You're the Nerevarine from Vvardenfell, aren't you?"

"Haha, that is right, sera."

Adryn sat on the edge of Elendro's bed, looking mock annoyed. "Great, am I the only one who didn't realise who you are?"

Elendro pointed a finger at him and laughed. "Hah, that's what you get when you work too much, you don't recognise celebrities." He held out a hand towards the Nerevarine. "I'm Elendro, the one whose life you saved. He's Adryn."

The Khajiit approached, shaking Elendro's hand firmly. "Charmed, sera. But perhaps your friend may have left fellow behind. There was little rat in the sewers when you left..."

Elendro looked at Adryn in shock. Adryn held up his hands defensively. "Hey, before you start, I was kind of distracted, what with you dying and all..." Elendro puffed up indignantly. Adryn could recognise a tirade worthy of Tienius coming on, but before Elendro could berate his friend, the young Khajiit cut in smoothly.

"Relax, sera, your rat is fine. He is waiting for you back at Royal Palace. I want bring him here, but old nurse woman say no rats allowed in hospital. He is a very good little rat."

Adryn nodded. "He is. Without him, you'd probably not be here to worry about him, 'Dro. And the family, sera? What of them?"

"Safe and reunited." The Khajiit looked over her shoulder. "Anyway, I would like to stay with friends in comfort, but I cannot. Your Guard Commander is a...how do you call it...hardarse? And if I do not finish my duties, then no reward for me. Perhaps Adryn would walk with me?" Adryn followed obediently, wondering what the Nerevarine could possibly want with him.

Once outside, the Khajiit turned to him seriously, a frown on her muzzle. "Sewer is no place for Royal Guards, yes?" She pressed something into his hand and closed his fingers over it. "For you and your friend to use, if either of you get into poison trouble again."

Adryn opened his hand. Two small rings, set with small emeralds, sat in his palm. He looked at the Nerevarine. "B-But you've done enough for us already! We are both deeply in your debt...I can't take these! They're valuable!"

She smiled. "You care much for your friend. Look..." She drew a claw across his face lightly. "There is still blood on your eyes. You are still in uniform. He is lucky for having friend as loyal as you. He is like littermate, yes?" She pushed his hand to his chest. "See? You is having one, he is having one, then you can be littermates for long, long time. Poison does not concern you anymore. Anyway," she growled, turning away nonchalantly. "Travelling the world, seeing a lot of things. Killing a lot of bad people. Already have much better rings. Prettier rings." She held up a claw so that Adryn could see Moon-and-Star glowing brightly, and grinned cheekily at him. "So rings are yours, but tomorrow, you and littermate must show me around festival, pay for me, have fun. Deal?"

Adryn stared at the rings, and felt a grin on his lips. "Deal."

**20:44 p.m.**

"Hey, you're back, and you're clean. Good. So? What did she want? And where's Ratty?" He squinted at him. "And why do you look like you're pregnant?"

Returning to the infirmary was like opening floodgates, Adryn mused idly as he closed the door behind him. He had a theory that if Elendro didn't release his curiosity in regulated burst, it built up behind his teeth, to be unleashed upon the next poor soul with ears. No wonder the nurse was never around.

Adryn crossed the room to where Elendro was relaxing on the bed, hands behind his head. Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out a dishevelled but clean Ratty. Elendro gasped. "Ratty!" Adryn grinned and passed the small rat over to Elendro, who cradled Ratty in his arms. "Wait...aren't rats not allowed in here?"

"He's clean, I washed him myself. Besides, he's just visiting and the nurse is sleeping."

Elendro arched an eyebrow, stroking Ratty's glistening fur. "You? Of all people? Breaking a rule?" He shook his head.

"Well, who would you rather found out you were keeping a pet - the nurse or Tienius?"

"Oh, right. Tienius." Elendro held the rat up, looking at him sadly. "I can't keep him, can I?"

Adryn sighed. "I wish you could, but you won't be able to hide him from Tienius forever, 'Dro. Find him a good family, he deserves a life of luxury. Those Bretons from this afternoon, maybe?"

"Yeah, I guess," Elendro murmured, letting the rat lick his nose. "It'll be for the best. I'll...I'll look for them tomorrow."

Adryn saw the depressed expression on his friend's face and dug around in his pocket. He tossed one of the Nerevarine's rings onto Elendro's chest. "For you."

Elendro plucked it off his chest and eyed it critically, cradling the drowsy Ratty in one arm. "You know, if you wanted me to marry you, you could have at least been a bit more romantic with the proposal."

Adryn rolled his eyes and grabbed a chair, pulling it up to the bed and sitting on it backwards. Elendro had a strange sense of humour, but he had had many years to get used to it. He rested his chin on his arms. "It's a little present from our friend, lunatic. For curing poison. I've got one too. I got them valued while I was on my way back here - she must have beaten some powerful odds to get those, because they have some really strong enchantments on them."

"Serious? And she just gave them to you?"

"She said, and I quote, that with these we can "be littermates for long, long time"."

"No wonder people like her, if she goes around giving away stuff like this to people she's just saved." Elendro held the ring up, the emerald catching the light.

"Our only payment to her is that we're committed to taking her to the fair tomorrow."

"Hah, that's hardly payment." Elendro stroked his chin, staring into space. Adryn knew what that was a sign of - Elendro's train of thought was taking a massive detour and wasn't going to be stopped for anything. Adryn braced himself. "Hey," Elendro mused. "If she's Nerevar reborn, and Nerevar was once with our Almalexia, do you think the Nerevarine is...?" He eyed Adryn significantly, an innocent smile on his face.

Adryn couldn't help grinning, though he tried to berate his friend. "That's practically blasphemy, 'Dro."

"What? I'm just saying! You never know, right? And don't you tell me you didn't think the same thing."

"Only you would think of something like that, 'Dro."

"And that's why you love me."

Adryn laughed and shook his head. "Get some rest. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Elendro settled back on his pillow, stroking Ratty thoughtfully.

"Adryn, we always have a long day of us tomorrow."

- End -

Author's Notes:

Hey, congratulations, you've made it all the way through "Guards"! Way to go! The ending was so hard to write, and I really think it shows, but eh, it's as finished as it'll ever be. Anyway, this isn't the last we've seen of our heroes. Their next fic is in the works, and you don't know how hard it was for me not to name it "Guards, Guards". One of Pratchett's books I actually haven't read yet - silly me.

The obligatory end-of-chapter questions obviously can't exist here, so this space will be filled with other things. Thanks a lot to all those who read the story, and double thanks to those who took time out of their lives to actually review it - I appreciate that, because I am an amazingly lazy reviewer. And writer. And updater. But let's not focus on that, shall we? Thanks also for being so patient with me - I always tell myself to update more often, and something always gets in the way.

Hope to see you all next time when Adryn and Elendro make their next appearance - what will they get up to next?

T


End file.
